Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image capture apparatus, an electronic device, a control method thereof, an image processing method, a program for causing a computer to execute these methods, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an image processing apparatus, an image capture apparatus that records image data obtained by imaging an object in a recording medium is known. Conventionally, the image capture apparatus applies a “development process” to a raw image (“RAW image”) obtained with an imaging device (a CCD or a CMOS), converts the RAW image into luminance information and color difference information, then compresses these information by a compressing and encoding technique, such as JPEG or MPEG, to record these information in a recording medium. In recent years, an image capture apparatus has appeared, which can record the RAW image in a recording medium as it is in order to freely perform the “development process” later. However, the RAW image tends to become large in data size. Therefore, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-130273, technologies of compressing RAW image data have been developed.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-130273, data is compressed without evaluating image quality. Therefore, there is a problem that a code amount becomes too large with respect to image quality, or the image quality is deteriorated although the code amount is small.